


Day 1: An Open Door

by meikyuu_makeyou



Series: 30-Day Writing Challenge [1]
Category: Kansai Johnny's Jr., Snow Man (Japan Band)
Genre: Gen, i got emotional, i have been sitting on this idea since the announcement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 05:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19434580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meikyuu_makeyou/pseuds/meikyuu_makeyou
Summary: When his juniors all get a group they can call their own, Mukai Koji is lost, scared and terrified of what his future holds.Then, a chance comes by... Will he grab it or not?





	Day 1: An Open Door

**Author's Note:**

> Everything is fictional, I have ZERO IDEA what went through his mind when Naniwa was formed, then Ae! Group and ofc Lil' Kansai. Ae!Group was formed after the announcement so that's one thing I twerked in the fic... and also Lil'Kansai was about the same time? My old woman memory is foggy so please forgive me heh ^^;  
> Wrote this purely on feelings, emotions and well wishes. I'm so thankful and glad he has a group of his own now, and with the sweetest bunch of people too. May Snow Man as 9nin venture forth bravely on unknown paths and hopefully, that leads them to their shared dream - debut.
> 
> There is only one part that is true, which is essentially just the text message that Koji received from Takizawa. That's all. The rest are all Fiction. 
> 
> Thanks for Reading! Please do drop a comment or feedback about this fic as it will greatly help me in improving this craft! Thank you [bows].

Mukai Koji stared at his phone forlornly, as he tried to understand the situation - there will be a new group from Kansai and yet neither him nor Ryuta’s name was listed. There were twelve missed calls from Ryuta, and Koji knew exactly what the older boy wants to say.

“We have to work harder, we still have a chance…”

But is it true? Do they still hold a chance? 

Koji knew, deep inside his heart (and mind) and core, that both him and Ryuta won’t stand a chance anymore. The way their seniors had looked at them during the concert rehearsals, the slight twinge of pity in their eyes, Koji knows - more or less acknowledged - that regardless of how much effort he gave, how many times they (he) tried, they won’t make it. He locked his phone and took to the floor, curling up like a ball, and gently rocked himself while tears of regret and disappointment fall freely.

It’s stupid to cry, for he had swore that the next time he cries, it will be when he debut… but that dream seems so impossible, so blurry, so distant. His phone lit up, announcing another call from Ryuta, and he finally answered it with a snarl. 

“Koji…” Ryuta’s voice was soft.

Koji sniffed at the gentleness. 

“Please don’t cry, Koji. Things will be ok, things will work out, we will be fine.”

“How can you be so sure, how can you not doubt anything?” Koji cried, holding on to his last hope.

“Ko-chan… remember what Okura-kun used to tell us both? Until Johnny-san tells us to quit personally, or give us some money to quit, we will hold on. Remember how Johnnys’ WEST got their debut? Everything happened for a reason, and we have to believe in the seniors, they are doing their best for us.”

“Will we ever…”

“We will, I’m sure of it." Ryuta cut through his doubts, like a sharp penknife slicing through paper. 

"A path will open for us, that I believe so.”

Koji nodded wordlessly. Even over the phone, Ryuta seems to get it. He whispered a soft good night, and the call disconnected. Koji turned to his side, soundlessly crying into his knees. It was never easy, that he knew from the many years he had given to this company but the mere fact that his juniors are all forming groups and here he is - all scared, alone, lost, and very worried.

Koji was doubting in himself, and the things he is fighting for. How long more can he hold on before he no longer believes in what Ryuta had told him? 

It wasn’t until November when Okura texted him to be at the Osaka branch at 10am tomorrow, did a glimmer of hope starts to sprout. Ryuta texted him excitedly and they agreed to go together, they are each other’s support after all. They were at the office at 9.45am and waited for their senior to be here. At 10am sharp, a sleepy looking Okura walked in with a cup of coffee and eased himself into a chair.

“So, I don’t know what you both are expecting but… this may not be the news you are thinking of.” Okura started after taking a long sip of his coffee.

Koji looked at Ryuta, alarmed and Okura shook his head as he continued.

“The company is offering another route for you two.”

The meeting room went silent as the two boys took in what their senior had said.

So have their chance of debut vanished?

“The company is offering a route in acting. Both Yokoyama-kun and I have faith that both of you will do great in it. No matter what we did, the company is rather adamant about not putting you two on a duet, believe me when I say I’ve tried… Even Takizawa-kun helped, but…”

The room lapsed into a stagnant silence, and Okura quietly sipped his Americano and watched his juniors’ facial expression carefully.

He could sense two different emotions from the pair - one was intense disappointment and self doubt while the other was emitting careful consideration. It was expected, and he regarded them both like his younger brothers, it pained Eito to have to deliver this news to them. They are such hardworking children, and they have watched them grow up over the years. 

“Understood, Okura-kun. It’s ok.” Ryuta finally spoke.

There was a comforting smile on his face, and he gently pat Koji on the lap. Okura relaxed a little, not realising that he so tense during the entire period. He looked at Koji worriedly, the younger of the two had not said or emitted any noise since just now.

Ryuta continued tentatively, pulling Okura's attention back to him.

“I understand the circumstances, and I accept the proposal. I would like to continue to give back to the company and all of you as an actor.” 

Koji was still looking at his lap, and when he looked up, Okura thought it resemblances a lost puppy. He has not seen such a lost expression on the other face before, and it hurts him when he thinks about how much pain the boy is experiencing now. Okura wanted to say something but he realised Ryuta was looking at him with a “please, let him do this on his own”.

So Okura keeps his mouth shut and when he sees that Koji has visibly calmed down, he rested his arms on the table. 

“May… May I have some time to consider this?” Koji asked so softly that Okura thought he had imagined that.

“Of course you can, but I need to know at the end of the week, so you have a good five days to think about it.”

“Thank you Okura-kun, for all you have done for us… for Naniwa, and of course everyone in Kansai.” Koji sniffed and Ryuta bumped his shoulder reassuringly.

“Don’t be silly, Kansai is a family right? Of course we will be here for you guys.” Okura sighed at his two favourite younger brothers. 

He reached a hand out and ruffled their hair gently before he left the meeting room. Koji slumped against the table and broke into a brawl before Ryuta pat his back gently.

“Ko-chan…”

“I’m sorry, I really want to be alone today.”

“Don’t do anything stupid. All will be well, remember what Eito-san said? All is Well.”

Koji nodded and Ryuta left the room, dimming the lights slightly to give him some privacy. As much as he loved acting, there was still a part of him that hopes to dance in sparkly furry suits and singing with people he loves and loves him back. He was torn between following his true feelings and ensuring that he doesn’t get thrown out of the company. 

He closed his eyes and willed himself to be strong, to come to a decision, to make a right choice. He feels a sense of urgency, the fear of making the wrong choice, the hesitant of choosing a path different from what his heart desires.

And for the entire day, his phone was silent. As if the world knew he needed a self-reflecting time, and some alone time.

It wasn't until later that night, after a dinner date with Michieda, when he was on his way home, did his phone ring. 

Takizawa Hideaki, his phone flashed. 

Koji blinked and before he could pick up the call, it ended and a message flashed on his screen almost immediately.

“Koji, if I say that you have a chance to be in Snow Man, would you take the chance?”

Koji closed his eyes, shook his head and focused on going home safely. He hurried back home, greeted his mom but before she could say anything, he dropped himself down on the sofa and stared into space blankly. His mom sighed and dropped a cup of hot cocoa in front of him before announcing that she is going to sleep. He wished her good night and stared at the message again. 

He wanted to call Ryuta, to ask him what to do. But he knows this is a decision only he can make, and he has to make it fast. Koji messed up his hair and whined loudly, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. 

There was only one answer that came into his mind. 

Koji typed a response to the senior, and then called Okura to inform him of the decision. 

“Too slow.”

“What?”

“Takizawa-kun has already called me and told me about it. He apologises for taking you away, isn’t that annoying?”

Koji laughed, and Okura chuckled into the receiver.

“Remember, we will always be your home. If it is too hard, too foreign to you, Kansai always has its doors open for you. Of course, if you’re too hungry and don’t have the money, you know where to go, don’t you?”

“Torikizoku?”

“Shut up. I meant Shin-chan.”

“Ah.”

“And well, of course if you must, then well yes Toriki too… I guess, ugh you’re annoying, I’m hanging up bye.”

“Good night Okura-kun, thank you.”

When the call disconnected, Koji felt hope and a little scared. He has no idea how it will be like to be there amongst the Tokyo juniors, but he will give his best. After all, this is probably his last shot at stardom, and he isn’t letting it go down so soon. Plus, he will be amongst friends and maybe find a new home within the group he was presented with. 

Maybe Ryuta was right after all, All is Well.


End file.
